Computer systems (e.g., desktop computers, laptop computers, workstations, and servers) commonly interact with a variety of peripheral devices. Some peripheral devices, such as keyboard, mice, and monitors, may facilitate routine use of computer systems. Computer systems may also interact with a plethora of other consumer devices, such as printers, scanners, speakers, microphones, cameras, projectors, smart phones, tablets, flash drives, and external hard drives. Interaction with peripheral devices may take place through interfaces based upon various interconnect technologies. Universal Serial Bus (USB) interfaces are used in a wide range of peripheral devices.